


Dress Blues, Rescue Suits and SpideyMan

by Katiegirl901



Series: As You Wish [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Slibbs, F/M, Family Fluff, Halloween, Oneshot, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 02:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katiegirl901/pseuds/Katiegirl901
Summary: A fun one shot of family fun on Halloween.





	Dress Blues, Rescue Suits and SpideyMan

**Author's Note:**

> This is barely edited since I was in a rush to post it before midnight. (Here in Canada anyways) Halloween is a huge thing in my house so this was super fun for me to write, especially because I got to slide my obsession with IronMan/The Stark Family in there. If you read the fabulous stories from Coolbyrne you will recognize young Danny, he is not mine I am just borrowing him for the evening... I hope you guys enjoy! Happy Halloween! I hope everyone had a safe and happy day!

Halloween had been low on his list of favourite days for over twenty years. Sure, he loved kids and he liked seeing families happy and together after seeing so many torn apart in his line of work but there was something about watching the little girls in their princess dresses that reminded him too much of his own little girl. He had worked the holiday for the last sixteen years, and because of that managed to avoid the general merriment every year.

This year was different. This year he was sitting on the steps of his front porch, a bowl of candy in his lap, watching Jack hand out candy to the neighbourhood children with an energy that made him smile.

She had shown up on his doorstep two hours before with a huge bag of candy and a garment bag in hand. She had shoved the candy into his arms with a smile and a quick kiss before bounding up the stairs. He wasn’t sure what he had been expected but he had had to do a double take when she returned wearing her Army fatigues. It had taken a lot of persuading on her part and all of his willpower not to just drag her back upstairs and peel the outfit right off of her.

_“Kids are going to be coming around in less than half an hour, I’ll make it worth the wait, Cowboy.”_

Her promise had made him halt his efforts long enough to eat a quick meal before the first kid arrived on his doorstep. He still wasn’t sure how she had convinced him to throw on his old marine uniform. The jacket he had done willingly, that he wore often enough that he didn’t consider it a ‘costume’ but somehow she had convinced him to dig out his pants, combat boots, and even his cover. He couldn’t even complain about looking ridiculous, he wouldn’t disrespect the uniform that way. And that was how he had ended up sitting on his front porch steps wearing full Marine fatigues with a bowl of candy the size of Morgan McGee in his lap.

“Hey Mr. Gibbs!”

Gibbs nodded to seven year old Danny as the boy approached them, a huge grin on his face as he held out his open bag to Jack.

“Hey, Special Agent Sloane.”

Danny was only one of many neighbourhood children to stop their trick-or-treating to have a chat with Jack, who was more than happy to entertain the happy faces and curious questions about their uniforms. The boy stood around and chatted for about five minutes before bolting off to the next house.

There was a small lull in the traffic of kids and Gibbs moved the bowl of candy off of his lap and onto the porch step beside him. Jack looked around for a minute before dropping down next to him.

“Havin’ fun?”

He knew the answer to the question, he could tell by the flush on her cheeks and the small but pleased smile on her face that she was having the time of her life.

“Are you?” She countered, nudging him with her shoulder.

“Yeah.”

He was surprised to find that he wasn’t lying, he was genuinely enjoying himself watching her hand out candy. She raised an eyebrow at him and he could tell she was trying to find the lie on his face. He shifted and wrapped an arm around her, her eyebrow raised further as he pulled her into his side and kissed the top of her head.

“I’m havin’ fun, Lieutenant.” He assured her softly.

“Glad to hear it, Gunny.”

She relaxed into his side when he made no attempt to move and sighed happily as she watched the neighbourhood pass them by.

“Nona!”

Their quiet moment was interrupted by the arrival of a little girl with flying blonde pigtails in full Marine Dress Blues.

Jack’s muttered ‘Oh my god.’ Didn’t go unheard by him as she stood up just in time to catch the flying blur she held the little girl close for a minute, whispering something in her ear that Gibbs couldn’t hear before settling her on her hip.

He knew she had asked Jimmy what Victoria was being for halloween but he had refused to tell her or anyone about the child’s costume, stating that his daughter wanted to surprise Nona and GG.

She saw Gibbs stand up out of the corner of her eye and set the little girl down so she could see Gibbs. As if she had been practicing, and she very well may have been, Victoria Palmer stood at attention and saluted her grandfather with a proud grin. She swore she saw Gibbs’ eyes mist over every so slightly as he stood and saluted the little girl back, just as serious as she was.

“Marine.” He said seriously.

Victoria giggled and pulled off her cover, “It’s me GG.”

Gibbs made a shocked face and bent down to get a closer look, “I guess it is.” He replied disbelievingly, “Lookin’ sharp today.”

“She said she wanted to be just like Grandpa Gibbs for Halloween.” Jimmy announced proudly, “Since she was a doctor like Daddy and GrandDucky last year.” He added.

“We could only find Dress Blues.” Breena added as they walked up the driveway.

Jack offered them both a smile and stood to the side as Gibbs gave Breena a quick hug and clapped Palmer on the shoulder before swinging Tori up into his arms.

“I thought you guys were going out with Tim and Delilah.” Jack commented, watching Gibbs shove an insane amount of candy into Victoria’s bag out of the corner of her eye.

“We are, they’re just next-door, Victoria really wanted to come see you guys.” Breena explained, “Make sure you thank Grandpa for the candy, Monkey.” She added, giving her daughter a pointed look.

Jack heard Victoria’s happy ‘thank you’ just as McGee and Delilah came up the driveway, McGee pushing an empty stroller and the two year old twins running ahead. Jack laughed when she saw their costumes, Morgan was dressed as what Jack could only guess to be Morgan Stark in a mini version of the Rescue suit and Johnny in a full Spiderman costume.

She knelt down and pulled the twins into a hug, lifting them up and settling them on her hips with practiced ease as they babbled excitedly to her.

“They’re adorable.” She commented with a small laugh.

“Apparently we missed the memo about the matching costumes.” McGee teased as he studied, Jack, Gibbs and Victoria.

“I don’t know.” Jack replied giving Delilah and Tim a once over, “You all look pretty great.”

Delilah was dressed as Pepper Potts and Tim was in an iron man costume, Jimmy and Breena were both dressed as doctors, wearing scrubs Jack recognized as Jimmy’s work scrubs.

“Jack, get in there with Gibbs so I can get a picture of all of you.” Breena ordered.

“Why don’t you get one of just Gibbs and the kids.” Jack argued, “him and the grandkids.”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Breena replied dismissively.

“Come on, Nona!” Tori encouraged from Gibbs’ arms.

“Judging by how cozy you two looked when we came up I’d say it’s probably a safe bet that it wouldn’t be too far off to start calling you Grandma.” Breena teased.

Gibbs saw Jimmy’s warning expression, probably afraid that his wife had angered one of them, but Gibbs ignored it and hooked his free from around Jack’s waist with a smirk .

“Smile for the camera, Grandma.” He muttered loud enough that only she could hear him.

She tried to elbow him but was ineffective with her arms full of the twins, he only smirked harder as Breena snapped what he considered to be more than enough pictures of all of them. She had just proclaimed she had taken the perfect picture when a car pulled up and carefully parked in front of Gibbs’ house.

He set Victoria down so she could play on the lawn with the twins and watched as Ellie climbed out of the passenger seat, her hair pulled back in a high ponytail, wearing skintight black pants and a shiny pink jacket, Nick climbed out of the drivers side wearing his usual black pants, a white shirt and a leather jacket that had T Birds written on the back. Jack burst out laughing beside him and clapped her hands at the costumes. Even Gibbs had to give an approving nod, _Grease_ had been a favourite of Shannon’s and he had been very well aquatinted with the movie for that exact reason.

“I thought you guys had a party tonight.” Jack said, “Loving the costumes by the way.”

“We did.” Ellie replied with a shrug, “but it was lame, we thought we’d swing by here.” She paused and studied Gibbs’ uniform, “I am not disappointed.”

He glared at his ‘daughter’ but she only winked at him with an impish grin, she knew him well enough to know that she could get away with the light teasing while they were off the clock. He let them all mingle and settled back on his spot on the front step to watch his family.

He watched the chaos unfold around him with a small smile, he had never been so grateful for family, family and the painting of an elephant that hung in Jack’s office, the thing that had finally brought them together.

He had always dreaded the holidays and the constant reminders of the family that he had lost, but sitting there on his front step watching his ‘kids’ mingle and his grandkids run around happily, the cries of ‘look Nona!’ AndJacks’ happy grin as she pretended to be fascinated by what the kids were showing her he realized that he could learn to love the holidays again.


End file.
